


书中自有颜如玉 六十八章 脾气（下）

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 六十八章 脾气（下）

那拳头落下去，软绵绵的，只能算作调情。严煜握住沈枢捶下去的手，放到唇边亲了口，“对不起。”  
“你对不起我什么啊？”沈枢全身都软了，实在不好意思承认，可他就是吃严煜这种先抑后扬的调调，另一只手勾住严煜的衣领，“说来听听？”  
严煜笑而不语，低头去蹭沈枢的鼻尖，他没闭眼，瞳孔中都是沈枢的倒影。沈枢对这种亲昵最是招架不住，张开嘴，舌头伸出来，往严煜唇上舔了舔。  
两人迅速吻到了一起，越吻越重，越吻越动情，唇分时，严煜已经被沈枢扑到在床，被扒掉身上的T恤，两只爪子还在他胸肌上又掐又揉。  
严煜把着沈枢的腰，感受臀肉在胯间的厮磨，他懒洋洋地笑，“宝贝儿气消了？”  
胸口一痛，那是沈枢在拧他的乳头，“你还敢提？先说你错哪儿了！”  
“其实……”胸口被拧得怪怪的，严煜不去理，专心在沈枢腰侧揩油，“我也不知道我错哪儿了。”  
没等沈枢反应过来，两人就掉了个个儿，严煜撑在沈枢耳边，低头快速亲了沈枢一下，“但是你不高兴了，所以肯定是我的错。”   
那口气简直醉人心脾，沈枢被男色迷得晃眼，嗯了一声，又摸上严煜的腹肌。  
这个小色鬼……严煜一边被摸，一边努力组织语言，“你一不高兴，就闷着不说话。眼神跟看仇人似的，我心里愧疚得要死，也不知道是哪里做错了。下回，咱们有话好好说成不，我除了做点吃的，也不知道该怎么哄你……”  
“嘘。”沈枢听得烦了，伸根手指抵住了严煜的嘴，“怎么哄我，你不知道吗？”  
另一只手划过肚脐，伸进裤裆，掏出那根大屌，沈枢蹭过严煜肉棒顶端的小眼，将淫水画着圈儿涂满龟头，“就用这根东西哄我，我肯定马上消气，知道吗？”  
昨儿晚上明明还宝宝不想要呢！严煜完全不知道怎么和沈枢掰扯，下身被这么一摸，更是硬得发痛，这时候他其实最想让沈枢用嘴巴先给他解馋，但现下情形，得他来讨人欢心，“好……想怎么做？从后面来？”  
沈枢的确喜欢被严煜从后面进入，这个体位最能直接刺激到前列腺，快感来得又快又猛，还不用他使劲儿。“不。”沈枢却摇摇头，“我想看着你。”  
沈枢蹬掉刚穿上的睡裤，阴茎已经硬得从裤裆里歪了出来，“想看老公的高潮脸。”  
浪起来啥都不管的，谁知道小鬼头会不会爽完了秋后算账？严煜被这话激得实在情动，却仍憋着不敢轻举妄动，他勾上沈枢的裤头，一边往下拽一边说，“我先……帮你舔舔？”  
根本提不得这个字，一提沈枢就想撅起屁股把人往身后怼，可他已经自己弄过了，肠道里全是润滑剂，沈枢暗道可惜，抬起腿，方便严煜把内裤扯下，脱光后两腿直接朝天大敞，他还自觉伸手搂住腿弯，朝严煜挺挺腰，“我都弄过了，你直接进来。”  
抬腰时沈枢的肉棒还朝人晃了晃，连带穴口也跟着收缩，严煜一瞧这光景，便什么都顾不得了，扶上自己的肉棒，对准沈枢的屁眼，重重捅了进去。  
“啊！”那一下整根没入，沈枢被刺激得大叫出声。他自己扩张的不算到位，哪怕挤了很多润滑，肠道被破开那一刻还是痛得火烧火燎。但他爱死了严煜强占他的感觉，痛！才他妈的带劲儿。痛！才他妈的能给他屁眼止痒。“快动！”他忍不住扒上严煜的肩膀，“干死我！”  
“这样？”严煜也不管什么九浅一深，循序渐进了，憋这么几天，他也想痛痛快快地大干一场，下身疯狂耸动，一只手还抓上沈枢在身前甩动的阴茎，“前面要不要？”  
“啊啊啊啊你别碰！”沈枢被严煜一抓就想射了，“我不要射那么快啊啊啊啊！”  
严煜干脆掐住了沈枢阴茎底部，直接帮他锁住精关，狂顶一阵后，他解了馋，开始朝沈枢的前列腺使劲儿。  
将近一周未被操干的身体对情欲最是敏感，那股近似尿意的酸麻铺天盖地，激得沈枢除了大喊大叫便忘乎所以，他快要受不住了，抓住严煜掐住他下身的手，“放放放放开，让我射！”  
“想射了？”严煜闻言却不松手，开始上下捋动沈枢的阴茎，手上搓弄的动作与身下堪称同步，突然，手上停了动作，胯间却插得更猛，几轮大进大出后，沈枢大叫一声，阴茎跳动着射出白液，严煜见状，却动得更狠，把沈枢干得双腿都在他腰间受不住得乱蹬。  
沈枢一股一股地射，射到最后，快感强烈到承受不住，只好哭喊着求严煜停下，可严煜就是要就着那阵肠道的强力收缩达到高潮，他强迫地攥住沈枢的手腕，一边动一边喊，“睁眼啊！小色鬼，不是要看我的高潮脸吗？”沈枢哭着射出最后一股，身体崩成一道前弓的弧，听到这话，只得睁开眼，可怜巴巴地看人，严煜被沈枢一看，会阴便一阵紧绷，达到了高潮，微凉的一股抵着肠壁射出来，激得沈枢又是一阵哆嗦：被浇灌时，高潮之上，竟又多了种奇异的快感。  
“哈啊、哈啊、哈啊。”春寒料峭，沈枢却被做出满头大汗，他瘫倒在床上，胸膛上全是自己射出的体液，“好爽。”  
野蛮而直接的抽插，只为快感不为其他，剧烈的高潮单刀直入，一场爱做完，也不过就十来分钟。  
“你太棒了。”沈枢爽完，看严煜简直哪里都完美，“长得帅！”他亲上严煜的嘴巴，“下面也大！”他摸摸严煜半软的鸡巴，“活儿好多金还他妈爱我，上哪儿找这么完美的老公？”   
射完精本就放松，再被这么一夸，严煜嘴上也把不住门儿了。他就着沈枢射出的体液在人胸口上画圈，“浪成这幅德行……”他将精液沾上沈枢的乳头，一边拧一边调侃，“射这么多，可想死我了吧？老公干得你爽不爽？昨天还说不要，个小白眼儿狼。”  
他不提不打紧，一提沈枢就想起00249596的那些糟心事儿了。一时间，浑身热度消退，高潮余韵转淡，而身上的液体，则冰凉得直泛恶心。  
沈枢打掉严煜在他胸口揪拧的手，“合着您这根东西……”他冷笑着拨了下严煜的龟头，“还成咱的赏赐了？”  
沈枢一变脸，严煜就知道完了蛋，他也瞬间浑身冰凉，没穿衣服的后背一阵阵倒寒，“我不是这个意思……”  
“怎么不是这个意思？”沈枢越想越觉得自己这主动献身是个错误，“我是个浪货，没您这根鸡巴我屁眼就发骚。您多伟大啊，说不要就憋着，一说要就能把我干得嗷嗷叫！好一个深情隐忍的情圣，能憋十四年不告白，憋一天不理我又算什么？反正把我撩成你的胯下死鬼，只会上赶着撅屁股求您临幸，射一炮给我，简直就是他妈逼的奇异恩典啊！我是不是还应该把您那琼浆玉露从屁眼里抠出来再吃进去啊？都是您的子孙，可别整浪费了啊！”  
这话说得阴阳怪气，难听至极，但一字一句，却直指严煜内心最深处的恐惧。  
他全然误会了。沈枢一番话，联系昨日床上的抗拒，严煜顿时以为，这人和季羽熙周六聚会，姐妹八卦，直接挖出了他少时暗恋沈枢秘而不表遂浪费彼此数年青春的往事！他为此愧疚许久，就着事后的混沌，他也来不及细想这种从未诉诸于口的心事是如何被暴露的，只觉沈枢这脾气发的虽然突然，却无比正当，而自己又确实该遭这千刀万剐。他愧疚得下面彻底软了，完全不知该从何说起，无措半晌，最终只得抓住沈枢的手，仓惶地道歉，“沈枢，对不起，我不该让你等那么久。”  
不等沈枢开口，他便语无伦次地坦白起来，“我说过，我很早就喜欢你了，这么久也一直在等你，你可能也猜到了，我喜欢你，不是那种朦胧的，分别了才意识到的喜欢，我就是那种想要你，想和你在一起的喜欢！但我当时，却从来没有……没想过告白。不是因为别的，就是因为我觉得初中生谈恋爱太早，会影响前程！你骂我也是该的，因为我也看出你喜欢我，但我没挑明，因为我，总觉得上高中了咱们还有时间。我都想好了，到时候咱们一块儿考北京的大学，到时候还能住一起，而高三我在北京，最紧张的时候，异地恋不会影响高考……我知道这种瞻前顾后浪费了咱们彼此十四年的时间，我现在想起来也特别后悔，但是我从来，从来没有，觉得我们俩在一起，是我对你的施舍，干一炮，也是我看你……想要，才给的恩赐。我就是爱你，想对你好，想把最好的都给你。我小时候把自己看得比你重，所以才错过了你，分别了十二年，所以等我再碰上你的时候，我真的，只想着对你好，而你要不要我，跟不跟我在一起，是你对我的恩赐，对我的救赎，哪怕你不要我，不爱我，我也会永远爱你，把能给的，都给你的。”  
严煜难得说这么长一段话，说完也顾不得看沈枢的表情，攥着人的手就把沈枢一把搂进怀里。沈枢胸口的精液湿湿黏黏的，粘在彼此肌肤间，并不舒服，严煜却抱得更紧，“沈枢，我真的爱你。”

他真的爱我。

愤怒是一枚种子，抽枝散叶时遮住的回忆，此刻纷纷接踵而至。  
初见时，严煜的体贴，让他先到办公室里，再一同去见王国昌与黎城城；闲聊时，言语中的艳羡，你真了不起啊，为自己的目标奋斗，活成自己想要的样子；他谈起梦想，说想将文中世界重现，体验自己笔下的快意恩仇，这人当时不动声色，后来种种，不正是在替他实现？  
没在一起的时候，严煜数次提起看剧本，那时候他早被掀了马甲，如此推断，严煜读的剧本，不正是他写的小说？  
豪掷千金，严煜也不过替他宣传。莫名其妙将自己卷入纷争，这人替他打个招呼，难道算不上合情合理？若要是知道这场纠纷却按兵不动，那他还能坦荡对这人托付终身？  
哪怕瞒着他，替他买到了最受欢迎作者的奖杯，可正大光明一个氪金的比赛，怎么别的读者花钱他能收，严煜花钱他就非要闹别扭？  
严煜爱他，尊重他，话都说到那一步，我就是喜欢你粗暴点，可没听到那句想要你，快进来，这人又什么时候利用过体力上的优势，真把那玩意儿捅进他屁股里？

真是可笑，明明是我以为你高不可攀，谁知最后，竟然是你爱得克制，如斯卑微，为了什么，只为少时那点故作成熟的安排？

严煜没听到沈枢的回应，心下悲哀乍起。他心一横，干脆破罐破摔，说出那句惴惴多年，却隐而不表的乞求。  
“别不要我。”他说，“沈枢，别不要我。”

想要的东西很多，唯独不想你可怜我。  
可临了这关头，哪怕是施舍，是感动，我也愿意照单全收，只要你别放开我。


End file.
